baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SoiBoi
|image1 = SoiBoi_Crop.png|caption1 = I sexually identify as an apache attack helicopter.|species = 2D Drawing|gender = Apache Attack Helicopter|job = Crazy @%# Student|affilation = Unknown|threat_level = Random|likes = Dank Memes, being a random goofball, defying the laws of physics, Fortnite|dislikes = Baldi, It's a Bully, Pranksters, People walking in on them|description = This kid may be the strangest kid I've seen in my life. Not only does he enjoy weird memes, he also loves this Forcenight game.|creator = Midi Robloxian}} is a pretty strange little character. They appear in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance They appear to be a poorly drawn kid doing a T-Pose. He appears to be wearing a lime green shirt with the words "Taek teh L" on it, a pair of pants that are half red/half blue, and orange shoes. They have a hairstyle similar to that of PlaceFace and they have 2 black dots for eyes, and a wide smile. Mechanics SoiBoi will be seen roaming around the halls doing some random crap in the process. Sometimes they will do it after 10 seconds or when the player comes into contact with them. Once this happens, crap will hit the fan! Instance 1 When SoiBoi is in close proximity with any character after 10 seconds or when the player is in their proximity, they will begin to say, "I is a smexy yeety dabby boi", and will then proceed to cause any character to dab, resulting in them getting launched across the halls towards a random location, all the while a strange noise plays and the screen changes colors. Instance 2 After 10 seconds or when the player comes in close proximity, they will proceed to say, "I sexually identify as an apache attack helicopter." He will then proceed to say Soi at a fast speed whilst spinning in 360 degrees, causing everyone else to do the same and reveal that they're indeed a flat texture. If the character is a 3D character, such as Baldi, they will spaz in the style of the Goldeneye 007 N64 Cartridge Tilt Spaz instead. After about 30 seconds, any character in the proximity of SoiBoi will be stunned for 20 seconds, while the player will be stunned for 10 seconds and have their camera locked in a random position until the time runs out. Instance 3 After 10 seconds have passed or when the player has come in close proximity with SoiBoi, they will say, "Despacito, b@#$%!", and the song "Despacito" will play at full blast and cause everyone in proximity with them, including the player to default dance or do the L to the song and thrash around. The screen will then begin to change colors, have random s@#$ fly around the screen, and the player will be temporarily be locked in 3rd Person mode. Occasionally as this is happening, the camera will randomly toggle the back view camera, showing the front of the player. After about 30 seconds, an explosion will appear, causing any character dancing to despawn for about a minute. If Baldi is caught in the explosion, he will instead fall to the floor, knocked out for 15 seconds. As soon as he gets knocked out, he will utter the words, "Despacit-no." Instance 4 After 10 seconds have passed or when the player comes in close proximity with SoiBoi, he will proceed to cause Gotta Sweep, Gotta Bald, 1st Prize, and Gotta Mop to randomly spawn and push anyone in proximity of them, whilst randomly saying "Gayway" or "Guyway". After each of the 4 have pushed the characters surrounding SoiBoi, they will proceed to send out all 4 in random directions, whilst saying "YEET" at full blast, causing the screen to turn red in the style of Final Mode. Gotta Sweep, Gotta Bald, 1st Prize, and Gotta Mop will the explode and despawn temporarily. The screen will then go back to its normal colors. When he's not being a random little frick Sometimes SoiBoi will just walk into a classroom at random and play Fortnite on a Handmade Cardboard Video Game Console. If the player were to enter the classroom that SoiBoi is in, they will be in shock and tell the player, "You didn't see anything, you scrub lord", and will proceed to run out of the classroom, pushing the player out of the way. Audio Gallery SoiBoi.png|'SoiBoi' as they appear in-game. SoiBoi_Gaming.png|'SoiBoi', playing Fortnite on their Handmade Cardboard Console. SoiBoi_Caught.png|'SoiBoi', shocked when the Player walks in on them playing Fortnite. SoiBoi_Caught2.png|'SoiBoi', angry at the Player for walking in on them. SoiBoi_Sad.png|'SoiBoi', frowning after getting caught by the player. FriccBoi (Original SoiBoi Design).png|The original design for SoiBoi. First appeared on the Baldi Fanon Discord. SoiBoi_Poster.png|SoiBoi's Portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Trivia * SoiBoi originally went by the name of FriccBoi and used a similar design to It's a Jerkwad (TBA). * SoiBoi is based on a bunch of different memes because of his mechanics. * They are the only character in the game who sexually identifies as an Apache Attack Helicopter. * They appear to like Fortnite as their shirt reads "Taek teh L" and because of the fact that they enter into a classroom to play the game. * This is the 2nd Joke Character that Midi has created. Category:Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Midevalknight's Creations